What Home Is
by pyrofreeze
Summary: Sora thinks of home, and Goofy is surprisingly thoughtful.


_What Home Is_

Summary: Sora thinks of home, and Goofy is surprisingly thoughtful.

* * *

Home: depending on who you are, the word has a different meaning. To some, home is a building made of wood or stone, or plaster; four walls, a roof, windows and a door. To others it's a land, or a town or a county even. But no matter what your own definition of home may be, the fact remains that you _have _a definition of home in mind. When the word "home" come to mind, so does such that thing that you consider to be the aforementioned home. 

Sora wasn't sure what his own definition of home was; at one time, he would have said Destiny Islands was the only home he had ever known without missing a beat. Now however… he had been so many places both exciting, exotic, beautiful, scary, and horrible…. He had expanded his horizons beyond the scope of the world he had once known, and inevitably expanded his understanding of how the world worked. He had traveled the _universe_ seeing places and people he had never even dreamed of, and as such, it was impossible to see his world exactly as he once had.

"Doing o.k. there Sora?" Donald asked, stirring Sora from his reverie. Sora glanced away from the sky the hung over Traverse Town to look back at his duck companion.

"…I suppose…" he replied vaguely turning back to the midnight sky, "I'm just…thinking I guess…"

"About what?" Donald asked, all teasing, poking fun, and jokes forgotten for the moment, "It's not like you to have such a serious face."

Sora didn't reply for several seconds, but when he did speak again, he answered with another question rather then an answer. "What's home to you Donald?"

The mage was taken back by the question for a few moments, and thought carefully about the question before replying. "Well, my home has always been Disney Castle I suppose…" he told Sora honestly, "But really, I've never given it much thought…. why? Do you miss your own home Sora?"

"… That's just it." Sora replied, running a hand through his hair, "Destiny Island was always what I considered home, and a part of me wants to go home, but… when I dream of going back to Destiny Islands, I just don't feel a sense of longing, and yet… I have a desire to go home. Does that make any sense at all?"

"What'cha all talking bout'?" Goofy asked with a laugh coming in half-way into the conversation.

"Nothing much Goofy… Just… Do _you_ miss your home Goofy?"

"What'cha mean Sora? I'm close enough to home right now." Goofy told him honestly with a smile. However, Sora and Donald were confused by his answer.

"But we're galaxy's away from the castle Goofy! We're no where _near_ our home!"

"Don't be silly Donald!" Goofy told him good naturedly, slapping his long-time friend on the back, "Disney Castle _is_ my home, but it's only a physical one o' course! The home that really matters isn't earth or stone or wood…. It's people. And as long as you two are with me, I've got all the home I need!" Goofy let out one of his signature laugh and turned away back towards the place where Leon and the others were allowing them to stay for the night, "Come on, are ya' comin' you two?"

Donald and Sora stood in slight shock for several moments before Donald finally shook his head and went to follow Goofy inside.

"We're coming Goofy! Sora?" Donald asked, turning towards the keyblade master, and giving him an odd look.

"Hmmm? What is it Donald?"

"It's just…" Donald paused, "We'll find those friends of yours soon Sora, I promise." And with that, the duck disappeared into the building they were staying in.

"…Yeah…." Sora whispered softly to the night, "I'll find them for sure." Sora smiled up into the dark. "Home…." Sora touched his chest, right over where his heart lay, suddenly thinking that home perhaps wasn't as far away as it had seemed moments before.

* * *

A/N: This is just a little short sort of reflective piece I threw together and decided to post in celebration of the new year, so… Happy New Year Everyone! Reviews are always loved and appreciated. 

**-Pyrofreeze**


End file.
